Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Ciel suffers from loss yet again. This time though, what he loses is physical. SEBASTIAN x CIEL Warnings: Shouta sex, Extreme agnst, Minor character death, and possibly OOC fluff between butler and master. One-shot.


Hello, all! I've jumped on to the Black Butler bandwagon, and this was the first story I wrote about other is...well, extreme guro and probably won't ever be posted up here at least. I may post it up on my livejournal, for those who enjoy such horrid things.

In any case! Please enjoy. And I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I wanted it fluffy to balance out the agnst, so...hopefully they are OOC in a totally believable way. ^^

Read on!

-----

Ciel Phantomhive always believed that there was nothing left to lose. His life, his family, his home...had been destroyed before his eyes, catching ablaze with fires of hate and turning into the bitter ash of memories and nightmares, never able to reform in to their original shape. He never fathomed that after all of that, after the heartache and hardening of what was left of himself, that there was still more that he could afford to lose.

However...despite all the knowledge the young aristocrat possessed, never would it occur to him that what could be lost was physical, not emotional or mental inflictions as he had lost before. And he learned this form of loss the hard way.

If only he hadn't taken a walk that morning before lunch....

If only Bard learned from his uses of flamethrowers on the daily meals...

If only his faithful Sebastian had accompanied him instead of trying to fix up said cook's mess....

If only Finny hadn't been playing with Pluto in the gardens so rigorously....

If only Pluto weren't so excited and riled up from the activities.....

If only Ciel hadn't been swinging his walking cane out of boredom.....

And if only...if only Pluto hadn't caught gaze of said walking cane and mistaken it for something else.

All these factors came together and made...for a disaster. Ciel Phantomhive was indeed enjoying the fresh nature after hours of paperwork, getting clean air in to his system. He was softly humming to himself, a free hand pressed to his eye patch and the other twirling his cane delicately in the air, feeling any tension from work floating away from the brief outing.

That is, until the wheels were set in to motion. "Pluto! Pluto, slow down!" Finny was crying from somewhere behind the young earl, catching only half of his attention. A snort was given shortly, eyes closing for a moment. Why that dog was needed around here, the blue haired youth couldn't be too sure...

Then it happened. "N-No Pluto, stop! BOCCHAN, LOOK OUT!" There was no chance though, not when the dog was so huge and reflexive. No time would be adequate to warn the human boy of his fate.

For fate was already on its path, as the demon dog, unknowing to what his actions would cause, latched his teeth on to the upheld object, an obvious game involving a stick running through his simple animal brain. But the canine, too big and too powerful to ever be considered gentle, gripped its teeth not only in to polished wood but flesh, bringing the entire prize up with him in one vicious tug of the head.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the young child's main body was left on the ground, not taken up in to what would have been certain death as the large white head tossed away the possession, eager to give chase as he started his own game of toss and retrieve. But the great thing fumbled at the blood curdling scream that followed, instantly aware that something was terribly wrong.

"M-Master Ciel!" Finny gasped, face pale and shocked as he instantly slid down the great beast, landing and rushing to the earl's side.

Ciel would have never believed that pain could be so extreme, but this took the cake of anything he had ever felt before. Pride meant nothing anymore, as he screamed his agony and involuntary tears streamed down his cheeks, eyes wide and staring at where his arm once was, nothing left but empty air and blood pooling freely to the ground.

"M-Master Ciel...what...I-" The young gardener hiccuped, eyes streaming tears as well at this point. "H-Help...Help! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!!!" He was screaming now, aghast face drawn towards the house as he pressed a small hand to the wound in hopes to stop the crimson liquid, to keep the boy alive.

"Murr?" The now naked human pooch approached slowly, aware of the blood and looking quite worried and tentative himself, obvious that he was concerned about what had happened but unaware that his actions had caused such a thing. However, at the sound of the house door slamming open, the dog perked up, staring at the tall, lean man who was making his way towards them now. Sebastian.

The sounds of screaming, from both boys, gave a clear intention that something was amiss to the butler, so he did not bother to ask what the problem was.

He caught the smell of the gore before his eyes did. And instantly his own blood turned to ice at the realization, face not able to keep a blank slate as his deep gaze roamed over to see his bocchan, stained with crimson and missing his left limb, a sight that was almost impossible to the normally devoid eyes. If he were a weaker demon, perhaps he would have been frozen to the spot.

"Ciel!" he found himself calling his master out of proper label, finding it hardly an issue when the body was bleeding to death. Speed brought him next to the trio immediately, reaching down to prop up the now heaving body, eyes wide and staring down at the tear streaked face, ears hurting from the voice now only able to let out deep, soft cries of despair, something that broke the demon's heart. "Bocchan, it's alright, relax..." was muttered finally after shock, the cloth covered fingers moving to press down and take over for Finny's smaller hand. The sharp, deep red eyes of determination set upon the quivering servant. "Go get Bard and Maylene, and make sure they bring medical supplies. Have Tanaka phone a doctor and get them to come as soon as possible, with Phantomhive influence!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The boy squealed out, tears streaming down his face as he turned and ran for the house, feet carrying him quickly and leaving the three alone.

Ever so carefully he propped the little master up in his lap, ignoring the whining pooch and keeping an iron palm pressed to the wound, much of the open gash now stopping the flow of warm blood. Unfortunately the gesture was only causing pain to the youth, who was moaning weakly and trying to push the other away. "H-hurts...Sebastian...hurts," was whispered brokenly, the young boy now in his arms no longer Ciel Phantomhive, the cold and stern businessman who held up the household. It was merely Ciel Phantomhive, frightened child that the demon had only witnessed once before, when their contract was first established and the pain of family loss was still fresh, as fresh as the wound now on his person.

It was a sight that left a deep seed of ache inside Sebastian Michaelis chest.

-----

For once, all of the household members were inside Ciel's room, crowded around the bed and eyes trained on the middle aged doctor tending to their out of commission master. The tension was too thick, nearly suffocating them all.

"W....Will he be alright, sir?" Maylene asked softly, her glasses perched on her head so that her handkerchief could reach the tears building up.

Pulling away from the flushed, rasping youth, the balding man glanced at the others, looking solemn as a good doctor should. "He lost a lot of blood, and will be out of it from the strain put on his body. Fortunately, it wasn't a lethal level of loss, so he should be alright. The only things you have to worry about now are shock, infection, and possibility of it reopening. Of course I cauterized the flesh so there's a slim chance of tearing, but just be careful."

The doctor moved over to a large bag brought with him, pulling out a few jars of clear liquid and a set of needles. "This is morphine, he needs one shot in the morning and another after dinner. I would suggest this for about a two weeks, then reduce to one dose at night for another week, and then that should be well. I believe that is all..."

The five nodded in response, too absorbed in the information and grief to speak. Finally, Sebastian broke the silence. "....Bard, Maylene, Finny...try to get back to work, or at least retire to your own quarters so the young master may get some rest. Tanaka, please escort Dr. Tucker to the door and take care of his pay and any departure accommodations needed."

It was a miracle that he kept his voice strong for them, when everything he worked for lay broken on the bed before him.

As their shuffled feet left the room and signaled that he and the young man were alone in the master bedroom, he carefully moved over, wary to sit on the edge of the bed and jostle the boy even an inch. So instead he lent down on long legs, carefully peering in to the soft face tainted with suffering. How we wished to lift his fingers and brush it against the beautiful skin, to relieve any marring sickness and pain that rested there. He couldn't though...not when his bocchan needed as much rest as possible.

Besides, he realized as he turned to silently leave the room that another emotion was starting to well up inside, something that he was not used to on such a high level. Anger. A deep rage that threatened to consume every inch of him. Growling to himself as his eyes flashed red again, the urge to go on a rampage sang deep in his breast. He wanted to smash something, cause destruction and scream his lungs out until all the rage obliterated everything in sight.

But that was not possible; no amount of rage would encourage him to destroy anything in the house and vent out his stress. Then of course....

A grim smile overtook his pained look, making the handsome face seem much more sinister than normal. A deep chuckle erupted from his chest, the well polished shoes on his feet leading him downstairs.

After all....if that dog wanted to play, he would play.

-

Pulling off the gored gloves and throwing them in to the trash with a careless gesture, Sebastian smoothed his hair back, a deep sigh resonating in him as finally the storm of emotions started to quell in his breast. Pluto had done a careless thing in tearing his master's limb off and tossing it across the lawn. So the butler took it in himself to repay the favor.

Now there were many scattered pieces of dog on the grass, a mess that would have to be dealt with later.

Letting out another breath, the butler took off his stained overcoat as well, leaving him in his undershirt. He would have to wash it thoroughly he decided, folding it across the kitchen chair for now. There was no rush there, considering any stains were lost in the dark fabric, as he found it much more important to go check on his master than attend to laundry.

To his surprise, Ciel was awake when he pushed the door open, exposing the large bedroom to a careful gaze. He was laying there curled on his good side, leaning his weight to the right. A group of pillows were stacked on his left to ensure he wouldn't roll over in sleep and put pressure on the wound. The youthful face exposed weariness, and the dull mismatched eyes that were half closed drifted over to the newcomer with a hardly interested look.

Taking in a deep breath, the raven closed the door quietly behind him, moving across the area to kneel once more beside the boy. "Master...how are you feeling?"

"....s...stian..." was released like a delicate butterfly, soft and fragile in to the exposed air. To think the Phantomhive heir couldn't even find the strength to form his own butlers name took another piece of the demon's heart.

"Yes, bocchan...?" He asked softly, not finding it in his heart to act like his stoic, sly self.

Ciel closed his eyes, brow furrowing slightly. ".....urts..."

Ah...yes. It was after dinner time, wasn't it? Apparently his brutal tantrum had taken longer than anticipated... "I shall give you your morphine now, bocchan. Are you hungry? You should try to eat something at least....maybe light soup?'

A brief shake of the head, and the good arm trapped beneath the small body pulled itself out, reaching for the white work shirt. " N....lay...w'me..."

Sebastian's brow furrowed, fingers catching the smaller ones as they came closer, grip easy and soft. "Bocchan...?"

Even breathing fanned out, signaling that he was already asleep. With a soft look, the older man set the limb down gently, knowing fully well what his little master wanted. And he would comply, would gladly curl up in the bed with the blue haired youth and sleep there, to keep them both comforted in each other's presence. He'd carefully lay next to the smaller body, hands stroking the boy's skin until a deep, easy sense of sleep overtook all. He would gladly do this for his bocchan...

But first, the morphine. The morphine definitely came first.

-

A few weeks later, they both decided that Ciel was well enough to once again partake in their nightly rituals.

"Ah...Se....Sebastian.."

The taller male hushed him in response, carefully pulling out of the youth and rolling his hips inwards, keeping the pace as gentle and slow as possible, a pace almost impossible for such a demon to execute. It wasn't a lost cause on the butler's part though, for the safety and comfort of his bocchan always came first, and in turn made him pleased as well.

A hand gripped in to his dark locks, urging him closer. The other that should have been there was lost forever, the wound doing well enough for any bandages to be unnecessary. The flesh was taught and marred at the joint, clearly revealing the damage done there. But the demon butler pressed a smooth kiss to the healed patch of skin, moving up the shoulder blade and neck to end with a delicate kiss upon the boy's lips.

"Tsk...I'm doing better, you know..." Ciel managed to murmur, eyes halfway shut. "You don't have to keep...it gentle for my sake..."

The soft thrusting stopped for a moment, and the demon tilted his head thoughtfully down at the broken body before him. A smile overcame his face, but not one of secrets or mischievousness. "I don't have to...but I can...and I want to," he murmured, closing his eyes as he gently ground himself deeper, slower, in to the soft heat below, earning a cry of pleasure and another shot of the youth's precum to hit his formed abs.

A tender kiss to a sweaty forehead followed. "You may find it impossible bocchan, but demons have hearts. And Sebastian's heart only lives for his master, his bocchan...my Ciel.."

The blue gaze averted, blush staining the plump cheeks as emotion briefly flashed in his mismatched eyes at this confession, feeling it heighten his peak of arousal immediately. Murmuring the demon's name with affection that seemed completely uncharacteristic, the boy left his proof splattered on their torsos. It was answered by his butler's finish as well, filling him with a warmth that was nothing but comforting.

They rested in each others bodies after their lovemaking, lying in the bed that they had shared for what seemed eternity. But now it seemed so much more significant, so much more vivid and worthwhile.

"Promise me you won't leave this shattered body of mine," the smaller male finally murmured around exhaustion and emotion that neither of them were ready to describe in specific words.

Sebastian just smiled, pressing a kiss in to the dark blue locks. "Quoth the raven...nevermore."

---Fin---

R/R!


End file.
